Justin Gavin
Justin Gavin is an original CAW, who currently signed to PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling). He is a former 2-time Cruiserweight Champion. Also Know As: Justice Gavin PASW (2010-present) '2010: Debut and Cruiserweight Champion' Justin Gavin made his PASW debut at This Is ECW! 3 where he competed for the Cruiserweight Championship but failed to capture the title. At This Is ECW! 4, Gavin was defeated by Colten Sopp, who debuted in PASW. He faced Jesse and Colten Sopp in a Ladder match at No Mercy and won to become the new Cruiserweight Champion. '2011' He would then form a stable with Jake Tyler Hart and Colten Sopp called ''The Future. ''At Armageddon, Gavin competed in the Armageddon Hell In A Cell match to be the #1 contender for the WCW/ECW Championship but failed to win. At This Is ECW! 6, he teamed up with Jake Tyler Hart losing against Daniel Covell and Hardcore Holly. At This Is ECW! 7, teamed up with Colten Sopp and lost against Shawn Michaels and The Brawler (Alpha). At Unforgiven, Gavin successfully retained the title against Daniel Covell in a Steel Cage match. Later declared their seperation from the Future, turning face, and continued with his singles career. At American Bash, defeated Sean Waltman after having bleeding to retain the title. At the first ever WCW World War III Rumble in PASW, Gavin entered in the 15th place, but he was eliminated by The Brawler (Alpha) and Chavo Guerrero. At Cyber Sunday, the people chose Dynamite, Syxx Pac and Chavo Guerrero as Gavin's opponents for the Cruiserweight title in a Gauntlet match in which the champion retained the championship. At This Is ECW! 10, Gavin defeated his former parthner Jake Tyler Hart in a Interpromotional match. At the PASW's biggest event ever, WarMania I, he became the 2010's Superstar of the Year defeating Amazing Todd (Mr. Amazing), Jay Lethal and Casey Borden. At This Is ECW! 11, Gavin defeated The Brawler (Alpha) and got a chance for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship at Fall Brawl. At Fall Brawl, Gavin was defeated by Alex (Road Rocker) in a Steel Cage match and failed to capture the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. At Saturday Night's Fights 11, defeated The Brawler by disqualification when he hit him with a stick with prongs and and starting a feud with he. At Backlash, he lost the title against Jake Tyler Hart. At Halloween Havoc, he faced rival The Brawlerr in an TLC match but lost. At November to Remember, defated The Brawler in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Justin Gavin then entered a 12 man tournament to declare a number one contender for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship and defeated Chavo Guerrero in the first round.In the second round, he lost to Hollywood Hogan in a Triple Threat match. In that same night, he competed for the Cruiserweight Championship against Jake Tyler Hart and the winner of the match The Brawler (Alpha). When WWE bought PASW, Justin Gavin was placed on the inactive list. '2012: Return and 2nd Title Reigning' Reports confirms that Justin Gavin has signed a new contract with the promotion. He made is re-debut under the ringname Justice Gavin in the PASW Superstar of The Year tournament to declare the 2011 Superstar of the Year but lost in the first round to Joe Spuch. Justin Gavin was chosen by the Team International along with Mario Sánchez, The Hart Dungeon (Jake Tyler Hart and DH Smith) and Young Blood for the World Cup of 2012. Justin Gavin had his rematch for the Cruiserweight Championship against Shawn Michaels, won by disqualification because Michaels hit him with the title but can't get the title at PASW Wrestling on Youtube #2. He debuted at the World Cup but was defeated by Bison in an Open Challenge. Freddy, Terry Funk, Jake Tyler Hart and Finlay was also involved in the match. At PASW Wrestling on Youtube #4, Gavin lost against Sokolov, losing the chance of being #1 contender for the Cruiserweight Championshipalso. The following week, competed in a Open Challenge Battle Royal, but was defated by Rodiguez. At The Bash, he teamed up with Mario Sanchez and losing against The Hart Dungeon and Young Blood in a handicap match. At PASW Wrestling on Youtube #6, he teamed up with Mario Sánchez again, they lost again against Jake Tyler Hart and Young Blood. Justin Gavin was an entrant in the Royal Rumble but did'nt win the match. At TLC: Hardcore Tuesday, he snapped his losing streak by won a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match to become number one contender for the Cruiserweight Championship at WarMania II. At WarMania II, Gavin became Cruiserweight Champion for his 2nd time when he defeated Shawn Michaels. He then unsuccessfully defended the title at Hell In A Cell to Human Tornado. '2013' He would then had his rematch for the Cruiserweight Championship at X-MackDown but lost against Human Tornado. Archangel and Omegawas also involved in the match. At PASW Backlash, Gavin would defeat Human Tornado to win the title back for the 3rd Time, but would lose the title back to Human Tornado at PIUH: Summerslam. At PASW Anniversary Bash, Gavin would win the title back from Human Tornado, again, in an Iron Man Match to become a 4x Time Champion. At WarMania III, Gavin would lose the title to Archangel. Championships and Accomplishments PASW: *'PASW Cruiserweight Champion '- 5x (Current) *'Longest Reigning Cruiserweight Champion in PASW History' *'2010 Superstar Of The Year' Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Frog Splash *Shining Wizard *Reality Check *Diving Moonsault Signature Move(s) *STO Backbreaker Entrance Song *"Lostprophets - Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja" Category:CAW Category:PASW